


ángel

by baehopxs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, minúsculas intencionales, ángeles y demonios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehopxs/pseuds/baehopxs
Summary: ella era un demonio, uno muy hermoso, fue llamada por los humanos como Bae Joohyun.se enamoró de un ángel, de un hermoso ángel; el ángel caído como Park Sooyoung.el amor profesado por el demonio era demasiado; y terminó por sucumbir.





	1. Chapter 1

nunca llegué a pensar que serías todo lo que quise tener; no pensé que llegarías tan lejos con mi persona, simplemente creí que te caerías en la verdad, pero aún con eso, no lo hiciste.

 

por eso eras mi ángel, porque era un monstruo, yo no me merecía ser amada pero tú lo intentaste, me amaste como nadie en este mundo pudo hacerlo, y me sentí feliz al saberlo.

 

no sabes de todos esos momentos de ira y odio que terminaban en mentiras, mi inhumanidad se apoderaba de mí, me volvía un monstruo a costa de todo.

 

¿sabías lo doloroso qué era verte? 

 

saber que te tenía pero no poseerte por completo; mi amor por ti sobrepasó los límites que me puse en un inicio, tu amor angelical terminó por nublarme, y mis demonios cayeron dormidos. 

 

la verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo a pasado desde esa fecha, pero después de eso, me perdí. 

 

creí que podría volver a mi sendero pero no lo encontré, era un bosque sin asfaltos, solo árboles y gigantes sombras hechas por la hermosa luna. 

 

acabé por eliminar la poca humanidad que mantenía por ti, todo se fue cuando decidí que todo tenía que volver a su lugar, porque yo sabía que tú no me pertenecías, mi bella musa.

 

mi belleza angelical no era mía, y tenía que volver con los suyos, tenía que dejarme sin luz, y yo lo sabía. 

 

lo supe tanto tiempo que intente asimilarlo, eras un ángel y yo un demonio más del montón, ¿porqué tendrías que seguir conmigo toda tu vida, ángel? 

 

quizá mis mentiras llegaron tan fuerte a ti que todo lo que decía y hacía estaba bien para ti, te secuestre con mi obsesivo amor que, al final, terminó matándome a mi. 

 

el fuego infernal vino por mí, y ni tú, mi belleza, pueden ir contra él. 

 

sabía desde el principio que no podría tenerte a mi lado, eras pecado, tan hermosa que no puede detenerme. 

 

quizá estés mejor ahora, sin el demonio que te amarro a ella, eras mi vida, mi luz, mi ángel. 

 

ahora no tengo más que ira y odio a todos los vivos, porque te tienen allí, sin ser descubierta, dejándote sufrir más de lo que hice. 

 

porque eras mía, eras mi ángel, y ni yo, te supe apreciar. 

 

lo intenté tanto tiempo; esos días y meses pasados donde era feliz sin que lo supiera, ese tiempo no volverá jamás. 

 

¿cómo un demonio sin corazón puede amar? no dicen todos que esos no tienen nada, que no somos nada pero estoy aquí como una prueba que también sentimos, y fue por eso que te deje volar. 

 

mi ángel hermosa, tenías que ser libre sin esta cosa llena de odio y rencor, mi dolor me dejó marchita pero sabía que era lo correcto, un demonio como yo, no podía quedarse contigo. 

 

tantos ángeles que podrían ser para ti, para que recibieras el amor que mi obsesivo ser no pudo dar; porque no era el mismo amor, y tú lo sabías.

 

ahora sé que volaras alto mientras, yo, aquí, muero porque no saber cómo continuar. he me aquí, sufriendo como si el mundo fuera a acabar.

 

mi ángel está bien y eso lo importa ahora, estancada en mi no era lo mejor para ti, y ahora lo sé, y ahora lo siento. 

 

mi ángel, cuida lo más preciado que te dí. mi sincero amor por ti, solo no me odies y déjame caer al fuego infernal. 

 

mi belleza, vive feliz y sé feliz. 

 

con amor, 

 

tu demonio. 


	2. inhumana

ha pasado tiempo ya, ¿verdad? 

 

¿qué es de ti, mi ángel? ya no te veo, pero aún así, no estoy segura si hemos roto por completo, ya puedo llorar sin que sienta el dolor carcome mis entrañas. 

 

no sé si estás bien o no, pero aquí, en lo oscuro del fuego es frío, es horrible, hasta para mí, un demonio. 

 

mi belleza está feliz ¿verdad? 

 

la conexión se hace más débil al pasar los días, ya me siento perdida. te estoy perdiendo y lo sé, te estoy olvidando y lo sé, me estoy muriendo y lo sé. 

 

no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero ya olvide mi apariencia, ya olvidé el calor y la luz; realmente lo olvidé. 

 

si sigo aquí, contando esto es porque aún recuerdo tu suave piel, tus delicados labios, tu hermoso cabello. 

 

sigo aquí por ti, y ya no sé cómo seguir, mientras tú buscas lo prometido, yo dejo que respirar. 

 

no es culpa tuya tampoco, no puede ser tu amiga ni tu amor, no pude ser nada, por que solo jugué con sus sentimientos, lo hice ¿verdad? 

 

fui tan egoísta al querer amarrarte a mi para todo la vida, porque eras luz y tenías todo lo que quería, y aún así, me enamoré de ti, ángel. 

 

mi egoísmo te lastimó tanto que no creí en mis propias palabras.

 

te imagine llorando y mi corazón se rompió, por ahora solo siento cómo me duele corazón, como está llorando sin parar.

 

no sé si volverás a verme, no sé si me recordaras, no sé si estaré viva. 

 

mi vida esta por acabar, porque tú eras mi vida, ¿cómo volver al tiempo y detenerme? oh, es verdad, volvería a dejarte ser libre, porque tú, un ángel, no puede estar conmigo, un monstruo.

 

sigo esperando por tus plumas caídas, porque yo amaba tus alas, pero no creo que mi último deseo se cumpla. 

 

perdón mi ángel, sigo siendo egoísta, y aún que te quiero aquí de una u otra forma, solo discúlpame, mi ángel. 

 

otra vez,

 

la egoísta inhumana.


	3. soul

presiento que será lo último que escriba de ti, mi ángel. 

 

es verdad que ya no te siento, que apenas recuerdo tu cabello en mis dedos, tu aroma mi ropa.

 

perdóname por olvidarte mi ángel, pero el fuego me consume. consume cada recuerdo y sentimiento de mi egoísta cuerpo. 

 

¿qué ha sido de ti, mi ángel? creo que la conexión se apagó por completo ya; no sé quién soy o qué soy, pero aún veo un silueta resplandeciente que todo mi ser me dice que eres tú, un ángel. 

 

sigo siendo egoísta, creo. aún quiero buscarte y amarte a pesar de que ahora no tenga cuerpo, mi belleza angelical, ¿dónde estás? tengo que obtener algo tuyo, o quizá devolver. ya no sé porqué te esperó si sé que no podrás encontrarme. 

 

oscuro es el lugar donde me dejo morir, tan oscuro que no se ve nada, no se oye nada. 

 

y me dejo morir para que seas feliz con ellos; por que el demonio no puede ser feliz. 

 

mis lágrimas han dado paso a algo hermoso, algo que quizá lo veas en un futuro, le dio vida a mi porcelana blanca, mi alma.

 

el arte está contigo ahora, y sé que mi porcelana blanca cuidará todo lo que yo no pude hacer, ahora si dejo mi egoísmo, dejo mi amor, dejo mi vida. 

 

ya es hora, ya está aquí por mi. 

 

la hermosa muerte a venido a buscarme y estoy lista para irme, porque ya dejé de pensar y recordar quién eres; dejé de saber a quién le escribí esto. 

 

y en un parpadeó más, me iré sin saber que es lo que quería al escribir esto. 

 

espero descansar en paz, y volver a nacer como amor alguna vez. 

 

sin recuerdo alguno, 

 

esta pequeña alma caída.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, heart.


End file.
